


Oral Deviations

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry goes to the Prefects bath to "think"  Cedric surprises him.





	Oral Deviations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

written for the triwizardfqf on live journal

Err…Somehow Ron worked his way into this story. Then Viktor joined in… Not sure how that happened. Enjoy!  
Beta notes: It's because Ron is her w00bie and hounds her until he's included.   


* * *

He'd been lying there for hours watching Ron's chest rise and fall. He watched the way his lips pursed in his sleep and he wondered what it would be like to feel those rose colored lips against his own. Unwanted images filled Harry's mind, images of his hands in Ron's hair, Ron's lips against his, until he felt his cock begin to twitch.

Ron was the thing he would miss most. He hadn't fully understood until the moment he realized they'd taken Ron that he was hopelessly in love with his best mate. He reached down to adjust himself through his pajamas and he saw Ron's eyes flutter when a squeak escaped his lips. That was just what he needed to be caught wanking to the image of his best mate.

What he needed was to relax, to get away from the feelings pressing in on him, and he clamored out of bed. He quickly popped open his trunk, took out his invisibility cloak, and the Marauders Map. He was out of the dormitory in a flash, down the stairs, and through the portrait hole before anyone say him.

He knew precisely where he was going and slipped effortlessly through the hallways. He was running, he knew he was being cowardly, but he couldn't just lie there wanking with Ron sleeping inches away. What if Ron woke up and knew that he was wanking over images of seeing him wet? Harry's cock twitched again and he practically ran to the Prefects bath.

He tore at his pajamas, not even wondering why the bath was already filled, and slipped into the scented water with a soft moan. The room was steamy and Harry took off his glasses, laying them on the edge of the tub. His head was filled with images of Ron and him here in this bath, and his hand closed around his aching erection. He stroked himself slowly, getting lost in his fantasy, and he let out a rather girly scream when Cedric popped up in front of him.

"Harry." Cedric smiled at him and Harry blinked. "You appear to have a slight problem and since Viktor hasn't shown up yet why don't you let me give you a hand with it."

"A hand?" Harry squeaked and pulled some of the bubbles next to him over the front of his body. "No, that's all right…I'm okay really. I'll just head back to my dorm—"

"Harry." Cedric's hand stretched out and before Harry could move it was flush against his chest. "It's all right…all boys do this kind of thing. I'll even let you stay and watch Viktor and I."

"But you…Cho…Hermione…" Harry stammered.

"Do you really think you have to just pick one?" Cedric stepped closer and Harry felt his erection against his stomach. "I'd really like to test this gillyweed theory I've got."

Harry swallowed hard as Cedric rubbed against him and when Cedric's lips pressed against his, he instinctively kissed him back. His hand fluttered against Cedric's shoulders, fighting whether to push him away or to pull him closer, and when their cocks began brushing together, the friction was almost too much.

"Will you let me?" Cedric whispered against Harry's lips. "Will you let me test my theory?"

Harry gave a quick nod and Cedric summoned the gillyweed to him. He took a large bite and swallowed quickly. His hand was on Harry's cock and his thumb kept brushing the tip as he began to form gills.

He smirked once at Harry before diving under the water. Harry could feel his lips brushing against his shaft, he could feel hot breath against him, and his head fell back in pleasure when Cedric took him deep into his mouth. Harry's eyes fell on the mermaid portrait and she blushed as she ran her fingers over her ample breasts.

Cedric was sucking his length, flicking his tongue up and down the underside of his shaft, and when he sucked the tip hard, Harry let out a moan that bounced against the tiles. His eyes fell shut, his lips parted, and his soft moans increased in intensity as Cedric bobbed his head up and down his length. He could feel Cedric's fingers brushing against his balls, sliding along his perineum, and he thrust up into Cedric's mouth when a finger pressed against his pucker.

His hands threaded through Cedric's hair in an attempt to guide his movements on his shaft. He was on the edge already and images of Ron began to flood his mind. Ron on his knees, looking up at him, and Harry could see his cock sliding between Ron's pink lips. He moaned Ron's name over and over. He was so lost in the fantasy he didn't hear the splash Viktor made when he entered the water. He didn't open his eyes when Viktor's lips crashed down on his. The taste of firewhiskey on Viktor's tongue sent another jolt of arousal through Harry.

Cedric's mouth moved faster up and down his shaft, sucking hard at the base, and lapping at the head. Viktor was pinching his nipples hard, grinding his cock against Harry's thigh, and he went willingly as Viktor tugged his hand down and closed it around his shaft.

Mingled moans, lapping water, and the feeling of Viktor's cock throbbing against his palm as he stroked him were more than Harry could handle. He tightened his hands in Cedric's hair and pulled him all the way down his shaft. Cedric tightened his lips, sucking hard, and Harry thrust up as he spilled inside Cedric's mouth. He could feel him sucking him dry, lapping at his juices, and his head fell back when his hand was pushed away from Viktor's cock.

Viktor settled on the bench next to him and nipped his shoulder. "His mouth survounds my cock. Do you vish to vatch, young Harry?"

Harry was boneless but he nodded his head vigorously. Viktor smiled and licked his lips.

"I, too, see the Veasley boy's appeal," Viktor moaned and threaded his hands through Cedric's hair. "Ve vill teach you vhat you need to know to please, Veasley."

Harry moaned and claimed Viktor's lips in a hard kiss. He felt Cedric's lips on his shaft again, and he realized he could learn a lot from the other Champions.


End file.
